


Boring day

by Wensdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wensdy/pseuds/Wensdy
Summary: Typycally atypycal "reader gets transported in to Star Wars universe" fic. English is my not my mother tongue.





	1. Crazy little thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a christmas gift for my friends Simona and Míša. In Czech Republic we celebrate christmas 24th so I post it today, second part will be post tomorow. I will not update tags till second part is posted so at least something is surprise.

_Wait, a chat? This is a dream…I can always tell that that this a dream-ok usually tell that this a dream... So I got drunk for first time in my life or somebody abducted me...or somebody drugged me because I certainly don´t remember getting here...my friends at UNO are probably puling a prank on me. Wait where was I? I remember I was at the dorm reading some self-insert fan fiction with Eli...I made some pasta and watched mash report and than Kosmo and I went to bed. That doesn´t  explain how I got here or where it actually is... So..._

I remember waking up in quite comfy bed, those beds on the dorm are terrible. There weren’t my posters and pictures on the wall, there wasn´t my Tardis cookie jar and plastic daffodil on my nightstand-and somebody stole my coca cola. _How could they!_ My phone was still in my pocket. Wait, why was I in my jeans. _Why the hell did I wear skinny jeans to the bed? Where is my laptop? I need to play howrse, now or I swear to god if somebody stole my laptop and I wouldn´t be able to blup team horses I will punch someone..._

I stood from the bed _. And again why was I dressed like I was going to the lecture?!_ There was no door handle on the door, there was...a window? What, that can´t be true, it must be one of those HD screens...like those that look like you are walking at the bridge that is made of glass. I remembered one of those videos on facebook where they screened it like the glass was cracking and terrified tourists were grabbing reeling’s and running for their life. _So that was a screen, a prank. Ok deep breaths, I wasn´t being kidnapped by some creep to be raped, right? Right?!_ I checked the door again, there seemed to be some kind of panel next to it, glowing sinister red. Read means danger... _hmm did Rodney or Jenifer or Sam said that, that was some good episode._ A closet, with...whaaat? that must cost a lot, and I mean a lot. First Order uniforms? I wanted some to last Halloween party but they were too expensive. Another door-a bathroom of sorts? Jumping on the pranksters note that would be the fresher. _How could someone afford this just to pull a prank on somebody? Maybe they allowed you to rent this to prank someone, yep that would be it._ A table, chair, nightstand and that’s about it. Sinking back to the bed that got me thinking _. So there will be stormtroopers marching in with somebody in a costume of Kylo or Hux marching in any minute or they will simply let me out in a minute... No reason to just sit here, and I have audio book to finish, so wait Thrawn here I come, and finally alone so no headphones as I find the last chapter of Thrawn audio book on my phone and press play..._

 _Ok I didn´t expected that... “What? What? No, I mean what? Oh I need to post about it on thumblr and fast...” I_ muttered to myself as I was grabbing the phone  the doors opened(my mind automatically provided me with the line from audio book from the different point of view that started-and the doors to his office slid open...I think that was that part about Tarkin. What the hell is my mind remembering these complete useless information’s? I should probably just study and not keep my free time dedicated to fandoms...). Ok so stormtroopers, that I expected. And eh...How the hell they managed to played Dohnmal Gleeson? Was Oscar Isaac here too? And Adam driver? I mean should I play along? They kidnapped me, maybe not them but somebody, ok no, no playing long.

 

Someone run in only to stop in front of me, shaking my shoulders he said “They´re going to kill you, or worse he will...” He fell on the ground, there was a blood on the centre of his chest, no that didn´t look like any wound from weapon that I know, unless you of course counted all those blaster wounds from TV shows and movies, I mean this looks a lot like something from Farscape. Shit, shit, tell me this is some kind of trick-Maybe I am in a coma? That he is still alive...I haven’t even check if he is really dead but he couldn´t survive, not with a wound to the chest like that... Crouching to try find a pulls, there were stormtroopers and yes firkin STORMTROOPERS and a dead body on my feet. I have to be dreaming and in a coma, no other explanation seemed possible right now-or I just went insane. I mean this isn´t the first time I have hallucinations, last time before exams I got ten days without sleep and boy tell me I saw some crazy shit.

 

Where am I? Who bring me here?  Was that Michelle? Or Simone? Or Tyna?  I´m really not in a mood for pranks, even some as expensive as this. I mean I really just want to go home and read Thrawn alliances. Obviously no Eli Vanto there but my favourite chiss is enough. I was really tired. _Wait why was I tired, I just wake up, how long did I even sleep? What the time even was?_ I try to walk past those man in those fancy stormtroopers costumes and that guy who looked too much like Hux that it was slightly creepy. OK scratch that, really creepy.

“I´m afraid that we have a lot to talk about”. How was he able to speak exactly like Hux... _Oh I shouldn´t read Monkey in the middle yesterday at school..._

“Look mate, that you look like Hux doesn´t mean I am scared. I mean use one of my crushes lookalike for prank? That’s not nice, not nice at all” I said, he was holding my upper arm-where the hell was this confidence coming from?. And my mind going places, AGAIN. “And now you´re going to tell me that we are at the Finalizer, or what-The Supremacy? That Snoke is here, that  Ren is going to use that force mind thingy and get informations out my head? That somebody is going to torture me? Let me just say this” I should be scared and crying in the corner, I don’t even go to the kitchen at the dorm when somebody is there-why I am speaking with him and more importantly-what the hell is happening? My mind was screaming, throwing one theory after another, complete with some highly inopropriate lines from fics and images from fanart-what is wrong with me?! “ I grove up at a village, I got into fights at the local pub since elementary school, I do fire sport and biathlon, I am really good at shooting things and pretending to know how to fight with my hands, but I really need to go home and finish that essay on gene editing of human genome in China. I mean create somebody who can´t get HIV that´s really impressive but the moral questions that followed I mean... Did you heard about that?” not giving him time to reply. “I mean I am certain they won´t allow anything like that again in near future, it is morally to gray area and even China will be against it...I wonder if Russia is doing something like that, not that they will tell us since we are, I mean Europe and whole NATO is practically at hybrid war... and after what happened on Ukraine and Crimea...I got of topic again, so right, if you excuse me I will be going.” His grip on my arm didn´t lessened. Something is really wrong. My mind was screaming on me to fight or run, possibly booth.

“You are on the Finalizer and this is not a prank as you said. You are here because of an experiment got slightly...you are a guest of the first order till we find a way to get you back...or if we find another use for you.” He grinned. OK bad bad BAD BAD. BAD WOLF  my mind absolutely uselessly suggested and provided me with an image of Ninth doctor and Rose. Immediately followed by scientist half of my brain that provided me with information on multiverse and time travel...so technically speaking he could be speaking the truth-IT can´t be the truth but I can play along, that is the logical thing to do right? So I am in a coma/mental hospital/or still there is that theory with prank or there is less than one percent chance that all this is real...I absolutely gone crazy, THAT is the only logical explanation-but if I got crazy would I have any logical explanation?

“So you´re telling me that Star Wars is real?”


	2. Albai

 

I woke up with tremendous headache, as a opener my eyes I saw only white walls... _so yeah I definitely gone crazy and I am in a mental hospital. Wait WHY I AM RELIVED THAT I AM IN A MENTAL  HOSPITAL? There were some, wait are those scientists? And what are those machines...is, is that a hologram?_ I groaned to the pillow. This can’t be happening. I sat up without causing white clad figures to notice my awake full state only to notice that the wall behind them was made of glass-well whatever they use as an equivalent of glass here and there were... Poe firkin Damereon and Lea Marry Poppins Organa in some heated discussion- _I would give my money to see her to slap him_. I had to remind myself to breathe, my mind still hazy _. Wait before I went to sleep I was on a SPACESHIP (my mind still fangirling even about that on top of everything else) and I wake up here-how the hell is that possible. Did Hux just dump me on some planet while I was asleep? Or was I somehow transported(teleported? I MEAN AFTER Word between worlds episode I think anything is possible here-wait when did I started considering this as real? )here wherever here was_. Those presumably scientist left the room, leaving machines humming and beeping as two of the most important resistence members step in to the room.

 

“Miss?” Leia asked.

“Wensdy.”

“I know you must be terribly confused about what is happening. I am...”

“General Leia Organa and that is Commander Poe Dammeron-or are you still demoted/or you haven’t been demoted yet?” I asked as my reply got a curious look from both of them _. Good I wasn´t panicking, yet..._

“H- How?” This time Leia seemed to be the one out of the picture. And I was wandering how much I can afford to tell...

“Where I am from you, this, resistance, rebellion, empire, first order, clone wars, old republic... It is all a movie franchise-I mean there are not just movies, books, comics, audiobooks, videogames, board games... all created by George Lucas.” I said not giving them a moment to sink it all in. “It is all soused to be long time go in a galaxy far far away so I guess I either got somehow from one galaxy to another and travel trough time at once or this is some other universe, alternative reality if you wish to call it like that or my whole fife was some kind of simulation and this is the real world... More important question how did I get in here or, if my life was the simulation-why?” I asked, in desperate need of at least some answers.

“I think you will be glad to hear that your life was NOT a simulation or implanted memory.” Leia said. _Guess good to hear?_ “You are indeed not from here” _Well that could mean a planet, a galaxy..._

“There was a disturbance...”

“in the force?” I asked, genuinely curious.

“Yes, Both me and Rey got drawn to this place and then we found this.” Leia got a scrawl from a hidden pocket in her tunic. I never touched any kind of scrawl in my life, only saw them in museums, I remember some from Natural History Museum from my trip last year but never touched one and now Leia was handing me one.

“We weren´t able to decrypt it yet,” I smiled. “but according locals was this one of the things that sometimes appeared in the cave, sometimes something despaired there only to never be there again or appeared later. Things like this, animals never seen in this galaxy, Humans, strange machines. There is an explosion and than something appliers...they manage to even record it, just give me a minute”

“Animals?” I asked, curiosity getting better of me again... _why were they trusting me, or why they pretend to trust me? And why was I asking about animals?! I wish it is a dog, I miss my dogs-and why I am missing my dogs and not my family?! Oh I forget I am crazy, that´s it..._ Poe went to the machines on the side of the room farther from me only to bring something back.

“Do you know what it is?” He asked.

“A datapad. I may be not from around here but I am not stupid I´m a fangirl. I even named my two cats BB-8 and Millocent.”

“Who is Millocent” Poe asked.

“Hux´s cat” I grinned as Damareon was trying to stifle a laugh. He switch it on and a small hologram appeared. A bug flash of light and than a...a dog. _A dog?!_ She smiled, still holding the scroll in her hand.

“You know that beast?” He asked.

“A beast?” Wensdy asked trying not to laugh. “That´s a dog. Central Asian Sheppard dog also known as an Albai. A pet, but in some parts of the world still used to dog fights, they are still used as Sheppard dogs because they are able to kill wolfs or scare of a bear. When I was a kid my father even had two of them as a pet. Emir and Akuš.” She said, mind lost in memories as she finally shifted her attention to  the scroll. Well it is not in English or Czech, but you are lucky that I studied German for eight years. Its old, I recognize most of the words but not all of them, language evolve quickly on Earth.”

Suddenly there was a sharp pain going through her skull, a feeling as her head will explode or her brain will just give up, said good bye and escape her head in liquefied form trough her nose and go to an adventure on its own.

 


	3. A nightmare

She woke up. _Well it has been minutes since I woke up only to meet Poe and Leia, what the hell awaits me now-Vader with Palpatine? This is just a dream, bad bad dream but still a dream. Nothing to be concerned about._ She tried to roll to her side as she hear a rusle of fabric close to her.

“Wensdy. Wensdy, are you awake?” A familiar voice asked. Wait, it couldn´t be. _Dont forget, you are crazy..._

“What...w...what happened Where...?” She asked, throat raspy.

“Shhh shh, you are safe. You´ve been in an accident. Mum and dad will be here soon.” He said typing something on his phone.

“Where is Poe and Leia?” She asked. Vocial chords finally cooperating a little more.

“Poe? Leia? They are fictional, you know that. You´ve been in a coma for more than two years   but everything will be fine now.” The man said.

“Who  are you. Poe, Hux where are you!” She yelled. Definitely gone crazy, who was this man, that couldn’t been just something her mind created, they are real, they are real...Hel p me please.

She blinked a few times and as she opened eyes she saw... _what that is not possible_

 

 

“Are you okay?” A familiar read head asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A final short chapter to wrap this story...or not? I might came back to this because there are a few ideas that would be interesting to put in this story.   
> So if anybody is interested to see the continuation I might add some, as always comments, kudos and bookmarks will be appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kosmo is Czech sitcom about Czech Moonlanding financed from EU fonds that was tunnelled but under the thread of fine it has to happen...


End file.
